Hackatoo
The Hackatoo is a Sharp Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Description Habitat Hackatoo live in thick forests easily by carving out space for themselves with their sharp snout to make small pyres that they sleep by and then uses the logs that the Hackatoo cut down to make plenty of charcoal to eat in the morning. Appearance With long bodies and six capable legs Hackatoos are swift on foot and on the wing able to make twisting and abrupt motions while flying or galloping. Their most notable feature is the large bladed beak that they use to fell trees, this powerful weapon is all the more dangerous with the Hackatoos highly reinforced spine to soak up impact and strong muscles that let it dart its head forward like a drawn bow. Their long tails have a line of spines on either side that they can thrash side to side to help clear out undergrowth. Behavior Hackatoos are reckless and impulsive, they follow through on any idea that pops into their head, unless another one pops in before they're finished. They can seem to have a very short attention span and even be air headed but if they focus they never back down from their intentions. If a Hackatoo gets it into its head to split a boulder then its more likely to succeed than give up. Hackatoo have vibrant natures and a wide vocabulary of cries to express them, they aren't shy about expressing themselves. Food Hackatoo eat fish and most meat like many dragons but they also like a great deal of roughage and tend to chew up wood and leaves. They especially like to eat charcoal to help with their digestion. Abilities Axe-like snot The Hackatoo is able to cut trees with its sharp axe like snout. Its snout may possibly be a good defense as it is sharp and can wound its opponents. A Hackatoo can hammer its beak away like a woodpecker cleaving huge trees down in seconds or even carving through rock if they persist and don't mind a sore head. Their long bodies are very sturdy to head on collisions so a Hackatoo can fly face first into most situations and cleave through. Hackatoo are agile capable of scurrying over most obstacles or whipping about in the air to out maneuver more aggressive dragons. Fire Hackatoo can shoot six balls of flame and ash that explode into thick soot and fire on impact. Hackatoo can restore a few shots by eating wood but these shots are much more ash than flame and not very dangerous. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan winged Hackatoos have a blue body and orange wings. They have six legs and a long, slender body. Their claws and spines are orangeish-yellow too and the bottom of their neck is purple. Training Because they're so quick to lose focus a rider has to be able to draw in their attention and keep it, learn what things they react to. Once you know how to trigger their focus they can be trained normally. Weakness Their snouts can get stuck into some trees if the trees are to thick, and thanks to their reckless and impulsive behavior they never think to make sure the tree is the right size. While a Hackatoo can slice through the water quickly when they first hit it their legs mean they can only dog paddle making them slow swimmers once their momentum is gone. If a Hackatoo blunts its beak then its ability to cut can be severely compromised until it sharpens it again, the dragon can be very distracted with keeping it sharp. Blind spot A Hackatoo's blind spot is complex, if one eye is blinded their beak prevents them from being able to see the slightest thing on that side with their other eye. Trivia *The Hackatoo is the first dragon that appears just in Rise of Berk. *The Hackatoo's name is a portmanteau of the words "hacksaw" and "cockatoo". **The Hackatoo is the third dragon to have this, the first being the Timberjack and the second being Typhoomerang. *The Hackatoo is the second dragon species to have more than two pairs of legs, with the first being the Fireworm Queen. *Its behavior is possibly based on those of a woodpecker. *Besides the color, the Hackatoo looks almost exactly the same as its Titan Wing form. *The Hackatoo's back four legs are bendable both forward and inwards, meaning the back four legs don't have knees and elbows. *The Hackatoo seems to have a flexible whip-like tail end which it may be able to use as a manipulative limb just as the Changewing and the Submaripper. *Being a snake-like dragon and living in thick forests, it is possible that it is a very agile dragon. Gallery Category:Sharp class Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Medium dragons